


Of Demons and Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are two souls caught in an eternal war: an angel with a blood-spattered name and a demon with clean hands.<br/>Or, in which the demon finds glee in the pain of her angelic foe after a lengthy war between Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demons and Angels

Sometimes, she heard her brothers' voices. She heard them now, as she and a demon were caught in a fierce battle, all claws and teeth and metal against skin.

Eventually, she stopped trying to block them out. Eventually, she stopped trying to fight back. 

And eventually, she fell. "I can imagine," the demon stated coldly, "that you _want_ to die."

She huffed a laugh that wasn't really a laugh and was more of a defeated sigh. "Who wouldn't, Karai, after the war?" A response the angel knew her sensei would be disappointed in. The demon still stared, still stood, still kept her weapon pointed downwards at the angel's face. "I know of a great many who'd've wanted to," the demon, Karai, responded, almost sounding forlorn, pitiful. 

"It is unfortunate," the angel said, still looking up the blade of her foe's weapon, "that we demons and angels always come back one way or another." 

"Yes, but might I remind you Caterina"-the angel flinched at the use of the name she hadn't been called by for so long-"that angels can keep their vessels." 

 _Kill me now_ , Caterina thought, and she almost begged it of the demon, but vulnerable as the angel was at the moment, she could not have for the blood welling up in her throat caused her words to catch and stutter. She hissed when the blade nicked the fragile human skin of her neck, having forgotten momentarily that she was not like her brothers with bulletproof skin. 

The demon grinned, eyes black with malice, and crouched down to the angel's eye level. "I suppose," Karai said quietly, menacingly, "that by now, you wish I had killed you in the beginning."

"I would have only come back."

"You are merely a soul who was granted wings, Caterina. You were meant for the ground. You would not have come back."

"If I were meant for the ground, God would not have given me wings."

"Your wings, Hamato Caterina, will no longer be a part of you." And then metal came down upon feathered appendages, bringing with it a scream that pierced the night.

***

It's been only a few months and sometimes they forget their sister's face. The guilt for this was unavoidable. The guilt, they supposed, was from her death. Survivor's guilt, Donnie had called it.

It has only been a few months, but to Splinter it feels like years. He knows it must feel like this for his sons; he's seen their forlorn looks; he's heard the beginnings of her name dying on their lips. 

Splinter still sat in the same spot as he had always sat in when he was in the kitchen alone, and he remembered the conversations he and his daughter had. He remembered saying that she was not meant for the ground. "But Sensei," she'd responded, "if I wasn't meant for the ground, God would have given me wings." (He was surprised by this response. Splinter was well aware of the fact that Caterina and Donatello did not care for religion.)

Nonetheless, it was a blow on all of them, a hard one. And if losing one member of their ragtag family was this hard, what was it going to be like when all but one was gone?

_***_

The angel couldn't stop the blood gushing from where her wings used to be. The demon had been right, she knew: Caterina was only a soul in Heaven who had been granted wings. She was not worthy of them. "I was thinking, Karai," the angel began, "that you'd be more merciful."

The demon laughed, scornful, "I am not merciful, Caterina. I thought you knew that." Another bite to the neck from the blade. "If only I could kill you again."

"If only I could live again." If this was a dream, the angel wanted to wake up. If only she was alive. If only, if only--

The moments leading up to her death, it seemed, were built around _if only_ 's. 

If only she hadn't been so foolish as to take on Karai. If only she had stayed behind like Leo had told her to--

_If only I had listened--_

***

Her death had gone like this:

Enemies raining down upon them.

The Kraang ordering their deaths.

Gunshots.

Weapons piercing her skin, making her bleed.

Forgetting momentarily that she was not bullet-proof like her brothers were, foolishly thinking that she was going to make it out _alive_ \--

Then the blood choking her, someone, one of her brothers, talking("Keep your eyes open, Cather-just keep your eyes open, don't you dare close your eyes-!"), the desperate screams of "Wake up!" except she can't wake up, not anymore.

And now, cut off wings. 

No more flapping for this amalgam of a human soul and an angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a literary potato compared to most of the people here on AO3 so forgive me if I ended up ruining the Ninja Turtles franchise for you...


End file.
